Lobos de Forks: Eifersucht
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Sam y Luna están saliendo y su relación es muy solida. O lo era hasta antes que Theodore Nott empezara a ser la tercera rueda… ¿o quizás es Sam el que estorba? Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué diablos une a la ex Ravenclaw con el ex Slytherin, pero ambos son muy cercanos y eso está trayendo más de un problema a el noviazgo. [Sumary completo dentro]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sam y Luna están saliendo hace un par de semanas _–más de un mes, de hecho-_ y su relación es muy solida. O lo era hasta antes que Theodore Nott empezara a ser la tercera rueda… _¿o quizás es Sam el que estorba?_ Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué diablos une a la ex Ravenclaw con el ex Slytherin, pero ambos son muy cercanos y eso está trayendo más de un problema a el noviazgo. _¿Podrá Sam superar los celos que siente por Theodore? ¿O terminará causando más desastres de los que pueda arreglar?_

Luna agradece haber ido a Forks con sus amigas _–y las que en aquellos momentos no lo eran tanto- _porque por este dichoso viaje conoció al hombre con el que _probablemente_ compartiría el resto de su vida. Era la compañera de un Alpha y tendría que cargar con las responsabilidades que esto traía, las cuales aceptaba bien, inclusive entraría a una Universidad Muggle, por Merlín, ella dejaría atrás gran parte del mundo mágico por Sam Uley, pero… No estaba dispuesta a dejar a Theodore Nott.

**Agradecimiento: A las personas que han seguido esta saga, ambas partes han salido adelante solo por su apoyo, por sus palabras alentadoras y por mi hermanita Génesis que me jala la oreja y me pone los pies en la tierra para seguir con la historia.**

**Alertas**: La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte, probablemente lemmon y violencia. Nunca he recibido quejas por alguna escena subidita de tono, así que supongo que mis alertas son leídas xD

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi _(entre ellos un caliente vampiro llamado Tiago)._

_A/N: Bueno, Sam/Luna… ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando propuse esta pareja? T_T Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo yo salgo con una cosa así. Ustedes votaron para leer esta parte de la saga… así que aquí estoy, haciendo malabares para cumplir con su petición. Espero que les agrade. Recibo sugerencias, quejas y criticas._

_A/N2: No había notado que los cambios de escena desaparecieron, arreglé el capitulo, espero que funcione y además reescribí el resumen._

* * *

Luna canturreó una canción mientras se movía a un compás imaginario por la casa, colocando flores al azar y sacudiendo los muebles. Sam le miró con una sonrisa suave, recostado contra la pared, cuando pasó cerca de él la envolvió en un cuidadoso abrazo y la besó con dulzura.

—Hola –susurró encantado, ella sonrió ampliamente con sus mejillas algo rojas:- ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

—Hoy está de cumpleaños Theo, así que lo invité a celebrarlo aquí. –dijo ella con sus ojos ardiendo de felicidad:- Preparé pastel y galletas…

Sam desconectó su cabeza del parloteo de Luna, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de calmar la furia asesina que comenzaba a propagarse por sus venas, Theodore Nott siempre había sido un tema de conversación para la rubia. Era obvio que ella lo quería mucho. Demasiado para el gusto y comodidad del metamorfogo. No lo conocía, y por muy importante que fuese en la vida de su amada novia, él no quería conocerlo.

Luna jamás había preparado pastel para él. ¡Ni siquiera galletas! No era justo que las hiciera para otro tipo. Ajena a los sentimientos que estaban carcomiendo a Sam, Luna se zafó de sus brazos y continuó arreglando la casa.

Hoy conocería a Nott. Y le pediría que saliera de la vida de su novia y el chico tendría que aceptar. Si o si.

Terminaría de raíz con ese enamoramiento que parecía tener Luna sobre otro hombre.

_Un par de horas después._

Sam pasó una mano contra su cabeza, luchando con la amargura que se había instalado en su estomago, desde el sillón podía ver como Luna trabajaba incansable en la cocina, silbando y viéndose con una aura de felicidad poco inusual en ella. Y el motivo de su felicidad no era él.

No tenía ni una queja sobre la relación que llevaban, jamás habían tenido una pelea, se respetaban, ella lo oía siempre con atención, y ambos tenían fuertes sentimientos por el otro. Sam no sabía si era amor, pero sin dudas, era la cosa más maravillosa que había sentido en su vida. Luna era perfecta, siempre con un comentario sabio y le volvía loco con su actitud pasiva pero suspicaz.

El único problema era Theodore Nott.

Sam no lo conocía personalmente, pero lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque Luna parecía estar más interesada en ese chico que en él. Sí, estaba celoso, de una forma casi enfermiza. _Culpa de la imprenta, _se dijo con sorna.

— ¿Sam? Te estaba hablando –dijo Luna con suavidad, él parpadeó y luego hizo una mueca, pasando sus manos por encima de su rostro con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Luna, estaba pensando. –dijo Sam 'pensando como matar a Nott', él puso una sonrisa nerviosa:-¿Qué decías?

—Quería saber si quieres probar las galletas antes que sean devoradas –dijo ella con un tono bromista que pocas veces usaba, punto para Theodore, Sam asintió ceñudo y Luna corrió a la cocina cuando regresó estiró una bandeja entera hacia él. Sam tomó un par de galletas y sus ojos se entornaron al notar la forma en que sus manos temblaban.

_Mierda_. Tenía que controlarse. Estaba poniendo en riesgo a Luna. Si se transformaba y ella estaba demasiado cerca… ni siquiera quería imaginar los resultados. Le dio un firme mordisco a la galleta y el sabor explotó en su boca.

Tenía chispas de chocolate, estaban blanditas y… Era la cosa más rica del mundo.

—Dios, Luna, tienes que hacer galletas más seguido. –dijo Sam comiendo otra, Luna se sonrojó y asintió avergonzada.

—No sabía que te gustaran tanto. –dijo Luna regresando a la mesa y colocando más flores en el florero:- Noté que te inclinas más por las cosas saladas que por las dulces.

— ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

—Casi todo. –admitió Luna:- Pero las tartas de frutas frescas son mi fuerte según Theo.

Claro. ¡Era obvio! Ella aprendió a cocinar para él, ¿fue su primer novio? Mierda. ¿Y si aun era su novio? Sam solo la besaba de vez en cuando, aprovechando los momentos en que ella parecía estar lejos del mundo real, y nunca parecía notarlo del todo. ¿Y si todo había sido una ilusión? ¿Si Luna no sentía nada por él…?

—Papá me enseñó a cocinar cuando era muy pequeña, claro que la hacíamos de otros ingredientes, a él le gustaba la avena. Y algunos elementos mágicos que eran… un poco… fuera de lo común.

Sam tenía que dejar de hacer estúpidas suposiciones, Luna era su pareja perfecta, los dioses la habían escogido para él, las cosas irían mucho mejor si dejaba sus celos de lado.

—Promete hacer más seguido –dijo Sam acariciando con suavidad la piel de la chica quien se sonrojó y asintió:- Yo…

Una potente mezcla de aullidos interrumpieron las palabras de Sam, sabía que indicaba ese sonido: Vampiro. Tenía que ir a ver qué sucedía, era su deber como Alpha, sin embargo dejar a Luna sola...

—Ve, Sam. Yo iré a casa de Hermione, de seguro Paul no la querrá dejar sola. –dijo Luna tomando un papel y garabateando algo rápido, luego besó la mejilla de Sam y tomó un puñado de polvos y se metió a la chimenea exclamando la dirección de Hermione.

Él apretó sus puños, preguntándose por qué razón ella no le había besado en la boca, y sin poder evitarlo leyó la nota.

Theo:

_Feliz cumpleaños. No tardo en llegar._

_Con amor,_

_Luna._

Sam alcanzó a salir de la casa para transformarse, iba a deshacerse del vampiro y luego volvería a casa y le dejaría en claro a Theodore que era la maldita hora de salir de la vida de Luna.

[*]

Brady enseñó sus colmillos, su pelaje completo se erizó y miró al vampiro de forma desafiante.

_No te muevas, Brady. Déjamelo a mí._

_¿Paul? ¿Ginny llegó allá?_

_Si, Jacob. Estoy con Ginevra, Luna y Leah. _

_¿Y Astoria?_

—Tiago. –espetó la rubia en cuestión apareciendo frente a Brady quien trató de moverse pero ella hundió una mano en su pelaje y negó, antes de enfocarse en el vampiro:- ¿No habías dicho que no volverías?

—Me aburría –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y enviándole una mirada sugestiva:- Tú dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije. –interrumpió Astoria antes de girarse y mirar a los lobos con el ceño fruncido:- Lamento mucho este incidente, a Tiago le gusta hacer estos escándalos.

— ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Sam colocándose con rapidez sus pantalones.

—No. Es decir, si. Es… No demasiado –balbuceó Astoria confundida, Tiago sonrió ampliamente y la atrajo hacia su pecho, ignorando el peligroso gruñido de Brady.

—Nos conocemos. –dijo él antes de mirar a Brady:- Así que deberían dejar de tratarme como un intruso. No es agradable que traten de matarme cada vez que vengo a visitar a mi… amiga.

Ella se desenredó de los brazos del vampiro y aclaró su garganta, con las mejillas enrojecidas, Brady les miró con expresión confusa y luego se acercó cabizbajo, Tiago silbó algo entre dientes que sonó a 'patético' ganándose un coscorrón de parte de Astoria.

—Oye, Sam. –dijo Jacob rascando su nuca nervioso:- Paul acaba de decirme que, uh, Pansy se llevó a Luna y Leah…

— ¿A dónde? –preguntó él con un mal presentimiento azotándolo.

—No sabe. –respondió Jacob incomodo por la mirada que Sam le envió. El Alpha empezó a temblar…

—Yo sé donde fueron. –intervino Astoria antes de darle una palmada a Tiago que le hacía morisquetas a Brady:- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Theo y van a celebrarlo.

—Sí. Lo harán en mi casa.

—Bueno, lo harían en tu casa. –dijo Astoria encogiéndose de hombros:- Theo cambió los planes, no puede salir de Londres por su trabajo así que les pidió a Blaise y Pansy que vinieran por Luna….

Sam gruñó y dejó de luchar con la transformación, Tiago se plantó frente a Astoria, cubriéndola, y él lo agradeció porque si no hubiese terminado haciéndole daño a la pobre chica. Y ella no tenía nada que ver.

Todo el problema era por culpa de Theodore Nott.

Los chicos trataron de ayudarlo, de calmarlo, pero sus pensamientos era una masa de resentimiento y celos. Correr lo ayudaría a despejar su cabeza. Luego volvería a casa y esperaría a su imprenta.

Tendrían una charla civilizada y luego se terminarían los problemas…

_Ojalá fuese así de fácil._

[*]

Leah miró curiosa como Theo abrazaba con fuerza a Luna y besaba su mejilla mirándole con adoración. No podía sacarse de encima el sentimiento de estarse perdiendo algo. Él acarició fugazmente su cabello antes de abalanzarse sobre las galletas que traía la rubia.

—Theo, deja para el resto…

—Es mi cumpleaños. Las galletas son mías. La tarta es mía. –interrumpió él sonriendo de forma casual, Pansy suspiró y colocó sus brazos en jarras.

—Jodido bastardo egoísta. –espetó antes de girarse y mirar a Blaise de forma reprobadora.- ¿Por qué es nuestro amigo?

—Perché prima abbiamo avuto uno peggiore.* _[Porque antes teníamos uno peor] _–dijo Blaise sonriendo ampliamente. Leah le miró interrogante, pero él volvió a ignorarla.

—Cierto. –dijo Pansy alzando sus brazos y recostándose contra Leah:- Malfoy es un hijo de puta, pero dios, que sexy era. Y follaba…

—Demasiada información –dijo Leah sonriendo.

—Oh, amor, vives con dos tíos. Apuesto que follas con los dos. ¿Por qué sientes vergüenza por mis comentarios? –preguntó Pansy divertida, luego bufó y señaló a Luna quien hablaba amenamente con Theodore quien se comía las galletas sin sacarle la mirada de encima:- Está hecho, estamos fuera.

— ¿Uh?

—Ellos se pierden en su propio mundo y cuando sucede, tenemos tiempo fuera. –explicó Pansy quitándose los zapatos y estirando su espalda:- ¿Qué tal si elijen una película mientras voy a robar un vino y asalto la despensa de Theo?

—Sí. Esa es una idea genial –dijo Leah sonriendo como tiburón, Blaise abrió su boca para negarse pero Pansy ya había desaparecido:- Muy buena idea de hecho. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un capullo?

—Leah-

—Mira, Blaise, eres importante para mí. Eres parte de mi familia. Jodido imbécil, te quiero de padrino de Victoria a pesar de las quejas de Bill. –espetó Leah estrechando sus ojos e ignorando el horror en el rostro del chico al ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro:- Llevas semanas ignorándome.

—Lo siento. –dijo él secando las lágrimas de Leah y suspirando:- No creí que te estaba haciendo tanto daño.

—Agradece que no acepte que te dieran una patada.

—Weasley y sus formas de resolver los problemas. –dijo Blaise colocando sus ojos en blanco.

—En realidad la que ofreció la patada fue Pansy –susurró Leah mordiendo su labio y luchando por parecer inocente, Blaise rió y le desordenó el cabello.

—No se lo digas, pero la última vez que me derrotó en una batalla fue porque me rendí.

— ¡No! ¡Jodido italiano hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo que te rendiste?! ¡Pelea! ¡Ahora!

Leah rió divertida y aliviada, viendo como Pansy movía su varita bajo la nariz de Blaise quien suspiró y miró el cielo.

—Merlín, ayúdame a soportar sus arranques hormonales.

—Es mejor verlos pelear que una película.

—Termina como una porno –dijo Pansy mirando de forma sugestiva a Blaise, guiñándole un ojo, él rió y Leah no pudo evitar también estallar en carcajadas.

—Son tan pervertidos. –dijo Leah colocando sus ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ja! Habla la señorita que comparte cama con dos chicos de forma permanente.

— ¿Cómo está Victoria? –preguntó Luna sacándoles del ambiente juguetón, Theodore seguía comiendo galletas, mirándoles pensativo.

—Está muy bien. Es una niña estupenda. Casi no llora. –dijo Leah de forma soñadora:- Es una cosita exquisita.

—Me alegro por ustedes, Leah. –dijo Theodore antes de golpear la oreja de Luna y sonreír:- Conseguí más aros para ti.

Leah vio boquiabierta como Luna empezaba a saltar emocionada y corría tras el chico, Pansy hizo una mueca y negó con un 'no preguntes' la cambia forma dejó zanjado el tema.

—Aza. –dijo Blaise chasqueando sus dedos, inmediatamente después apareció un pequeño ser. Leah nunca había visto algo como eso. Parecía un duende, pero no lo era…:- Aza, prepara una torta de chocolate y trae la pasta que preparaste en la mañana.

—Aza hará lo que el amo ordene. –dijo el ser con voz estridente, su cabeza baja y sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza y luego, él miró hacia Pansy:- Aza se alegra de ver bien a la joven ama.

—Largo Aza –dijo Pansy con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, el extraño ser desapareció rápidamente, Leah miró a Pansy con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué era... eso?

—Un elfo domestico. –dijo Blaise divertido por la consternación de la chica:- ¿Los Weasleys no tienen uno?

—Blaise. –dijo Pansy ligeramente divertida, él alzó las manos y Leah estrechó sus ojos.

—Sé que me pierdo de algo.

—Los Weasley no se pueden permitir un elfo domestico. Ellos son pobres y eso… uh... Leah, te daré un elfo domestico de regalo.

— ¿qué? No. No quiero. –dijo Leah horrorizada:- Es… no. No quiero.

—Bueno, al menos ella no saltó gritando por sus derechos –dijo Blaise ondeando su mano:- porque Granger… tks, eso sería otra historia.

—Sigo perdiéndome cosas. –reclamó Leah.

—Hermione creó una organización contra el maltrato de los elfos domésticos porque en las familias sangres puras son bastantes explotados. –explicó Pansy, Luna irrumpió en la habitación con sus brazos llenos de cosas.

—Theo no comprende que cuando está de cumpleaños, él es quien recibe regalos. –dijo ella antes de sonreír ampliamente:- ¿Qué tal si cantamos ahora?

— ¿No esperamos a nadie más? –preguntó Leah sorprendida.

— ¿Ah? No. –dijo Luna aturdida.- Este año somos más de los usuales.

—Ouch. –dijo Blaise haciendo un teatral gesto, como si le apuñalaran:- Cuida tu lengua, Luna, si no supiera que eres tan dulce creería que dices esos comentarios a propósito.

— ¿Ah? –preguntó Luna ladeando su cabeza. Pansy rió y luego negó.

—Ignora a Blaise, Luna. ¿Dónde se fue el cumpleañero?

— ¡Oh! –exclamó Luna repentinamente pareciendo horrorizada y entornó sus ojos:- ¡Theodore Nott! ¡Te dije que el pastel es para todos!

Leah se sorprendió al oír sus risas y los jadeos nerviosos de Luna y el frenético 'Noooo' seguido por carcajadas desesperadas. Cuando ambos salieron con el pelo revuelto y los ojos encendidos, supo que esto traería muchos problemas en la relación con Sam.

[*]

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Luna chilló, sorprendida y luego suspiró al ver a Sam, le envió una amplia sonrisa y luego besó el borde de sus labios. Él gruñó, sobresaltándola.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –repitió él furioso.

—En Londres. Pansy dijo que Astoria te diría… -dijo Luna sorprendida por el arrebato de Sam.

—Deberías haberme dicho tú, no una de tus amigas.

—Lo siento.

Él abrió la boca y luego la cerró antes de bufar y pasar una mano por su rostro:- Vamos a acostarnos.

— ¿Sam? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

—Te espero en la cama. Dúchate. –ordenó él antes de desfilar hacia la habitación.

Irse a la cama enojado no soluciona nada a Luna le hubiese gustado decirle aquello a Sam pero se limitó a ir a la cocina y sacar las galletas que había dejado en el horno, las dejó en un canastillo y luego fue a la ducha. No sentía ni un olor extraño, pero el olfato de los cambia forma era bastante sobre desarrollado así que quizás si tenía un mal olor encima.

Hubiese preferido bañarse en la mañana con el frío sol contra su piel.

Cuando llegó a la cama y Sam se mantuvo lejos, ella empezó a comprender que quizás su enojo no era tan solo por haberse marchado sin avisar.

Suspiró, esperando que el sueño lograra llevarse la pelea

—Buenos días, Sam, preparé panqueques. –dijo Luna sonriendo ligeramente, él besó su mejilla y se sentó mientras ella le servía:- ¿Leche o café?

—Café. –dijo él de forma cortante. La sonrisa de Luna se desvaneció y soltando un suspiro sirvió café para Sam.- ¿Qué lees?

—Oh, no, no estoy leyendo. Es un libro de runas que Theo me pidió que le entregara a Hermione, necesita su opinión.

—Debería entregárselo él. Por chimenea. –dijo Sam con brusquedad, al ver que ella simplemente se encogía de hombros suspiró:- Lindos aros.

—Gracias. Me los dio Theodore.

Sam frunció su ceño y luchó con las ganas de transformarse en ese mismo instante, Luna dejó sobre el pequeño mesón su taza de raras infusiones y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada y sus ojos ligeramente estrechos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te está molestando, Sam?

—Todo el maldito día hablas de él –gruñó él como respuesta, Luna parpadeó lentamente y asintió:- Quiero que dejes de hablar de Theodore.

Ella abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, su cuerpo se tensó y la incredulidad llenó el comedor. Sam se obligó a no sentirse culpable por la mirada desolada de Luna y se repitió incontables veces que esa era la decisión correcta era ese estúpido chico el que estaba arruinando las coas entre ellos.

Hubo un largo silencio en que ella bebió otro sorbo de su infusión y clavó sus ojos en la ventana.

—Las amenazas son el primer síntoma que indica que una relación no va bien.

— ¿Qué?

—Piénsalo, Samuel, porque pedirme que deje de lado a Theo es como pedirte que no vuelvas a transformarte –indicó ella con suavidad antes de hacer un movimiento con su varita que levitó la taza hasta el lavaplatos y desaparecer sin más explicaciones.

Sam se dejó caer sobre el sillón que crujió bajo su peso y cubrió su rostro sintiéndose miserable.

[*]

Luna hundió sus hombros cerrando sus ojos con desesperación, sus amigas continuaron charlando de forma animada sin notar su angustia. No importaba, porque en el fondo ella siempre estaba sola, todos estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus propios mundos como para notar que ella se estaba derrumbando.

En silencio se deslizó hacia el patio y cuando estaba en el límite del bosque se preguntó que estaría haciendo Sam en ese instante. Llevaba tan solo un par de horas sin verlo pero parecía una eternidad. Apoyó su mano sobre el frío vidrio y cerró sus ojos.

Alguien tocó su hombro, sobresaltada se giró, pensando que se trataba de Sam, pero se encontró de frente con Theodore Nott. Ella abrió su boca sorprendida y él simplemente la trajo hacia sus brazos.

—Sabía que no estabas bien –explicó levemente. Ella se hundió en ese abrazo y suspiró.

—Peleamos por ti. –susurró con torpeza.

— ¿Por mi? ¿Qué? ¿Mi increíble belleza eclipsó a tu novio? –bromeó Theo empujando su cabello castaño y meneando sus cejas.

—Él cree que tú y yo tenemos algo. –dijo Luna sin poder sentirse alegre.

—Luna, nosotros tenemos algo. –susurró Theo aun abrazándola.

Hubo un fuerte chasquido, ramas rompiéndose, y entonces Sam con su forma de lobo se plantó frente a ellos. Luna entornó sus ojos y Theodore se separó con rapidez de ella.

—Espera, deja que ella te explique… -dijo Theodore, pero Luna supo que Sam no escucharía incluso antes que saltara sobre su amigo, gruñendo, con el pelaje erizado.

— ¡NO! ¡No le hagas daño! –gritó Luna desesperada:- Sam, por Merlín, suelta a Theodore.

Sam gruñó antes de enterrar sus garras en el pecho del chico, luego alzó su cabeza soltando un aullido triunfal. Luna lo empujó y sorpresivamente logró que Sam se alejara, ella se arrodillo al lado del pálido castaño y sollozó:- Oh, Merlín, Theo.

—Está bien, Luna. –susurró Theodore pálido, apretando la herida que sangraba de forma excesiva:- Estoy bien.

Pero por mucho que lo repitiera, ella no fue capaz de creerlo. Sam se tambaleó, cambiando rápidamente a su forma humana y miró la escena horrorizado.

—Luna yo…Luna… Lo siento. –susurró Sam, aturdido, sin poder quitar su mirada de sus manos ensangrentadas:- Déjame llevarlo a un hospital.

— ¡No, Sam! No te acerques. –dijo Luna sollozando.- no te acerques. Ve por Ginny y dile que se apresure. No vuelvas, Sam.

—Luna, te lo juro, no sé qué pasó… No quería hacerle daño… Por dios, perdóname.

— ¡Ve por Ginny, Sam! –gritó Luna mientras le daba ligeras palmadas en el rostro a Theo:- No te desmayes, Theo.

—Cierra la herida.

—No soy curadora. –susurró ella desesperada:- puedes tener algún órgano dañado y…

Sam no siguió escuchando él corrió a buscar ayuda, y con cada paso que daba lejos de Luna, sabía que la estaba perdiendo. Pareció una eternidad llegar a la casa a pesar de estar solo a un par de minutos, la conversación y risa murió al ver la sangre en las manos de Sam.

—Luna…

— ¡Oh por Merlín! –gritó Hermione horrorizada con una mano en su barriga.

— ¡¿qué hiciste Sam?! –preguntó Ginny levantándose de un salto.

— ¡habla! –exclamó Astoria apuntándole con su varita.

—Theodore. Dañe a Theodore. Él necesita ayuda. –dijo Sam aturdido, Ginny salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Luna quien rápidamente respondió.

—Ve a tu casa, Sam. –sugirió Lavander con frialdad antes de seguir a Hermione diciéndole que no se agitara en exceso.

Sam suspiró temblorosamente y luego salió detrás de las chicas, Ginny estaba reclinada sobre Theodore, Luna sostenía su mano y sollozaba, Astoria y Pansy estaban a su lado, susurrando que se calmara. Hermione suspiró temblorosamente.

—Lavander, corre a casa y contáctate con Harry. Dile que lo necesito de forma urgente.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Astoria con voz pastosa.

—No puedo cerrar las heridas. –dijo Ginny negando lentamente:- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo, tienen que darle una poción que reponga los tejidos y necesita sangre con urgencia.

—Lu… Luna… -susurró Theodore sin aliento, ella sollozó y le suplicó que no gastara más energía:- r-recuerda… la promesa.

—No te morirás, Theo –susurró Luna sosteniendo el rostro del chico y negando:- No te morirás.

— ¡Hermione!

—Estoy bien, Harry, es Theodore. Theodore Nott. Lo atacó… un lobo. –dijo Hermione de forma apresurada:- ayuda a Ginny. Necesita llevarlo a San Mungo.

—Luna…

— ¡Te dije que te fueras! –gritó Luna sin despegar sus ojos de Theodore, Ginny apareció una camilla y la alzó ligeramente mientras le susurraba a Harry que tomara la cabeza del chico y que no la soltara:- Te odio, Sam.

—_Estamos listos para partir. –informó Ginny.- Allá nos vemos, chicas. _

—_Paul, haz que Sam se calme. _

Sam oyó la voz de Hermione como un eco lejano, alguien apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y lo meció ligeramente diciendo que mejor regresara más tarde, cuando las cosas se tranquilizaran. Sin embargo, Sam tenía una certeza: Nada se iba a tranquilizar.

_Te odio, Sam. _

Acababa de perder a su imprenta.

_Te odio, Sam._

¿O quizás nunca la tuvo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**Sam y Luna están saliendo hace un par de semanas _–más de un mes, de hecho-_ y su relación es muy solida. O lo era hasta antes que Theodore Nott empezara a ser la tercera rueda… _¿o quizás es Sam el que estorba?_ Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué diablos une a la ex Ravenclaw con el ex Slytherin, pero ambos son muy cercanos y eso está trayendo más de un problema a el noviazgo. _¿Podrá Sam superar los celos que siente por Theodore? ¿O terminará causando más desastres de los que pueda arreglar?_

Luna agradece haber ido a Forks con sus amigas _–y las que en aquellos momentos no lo eran tanto-_porque por este dichoso viaje conoció al hombre con el que _probablemente_ compartiría el resto de su vida. Era la compañera de un Alpha y tendría que cargar con las responsabilidades que esto traía, las cuales aceptaba bien, inclusive entraría a una Universidad Muggle, por Merlín, ella dejaría atrás gran parte del mundo mágico por Sam Uley, pero… No estaba dispuesta a dejar a Theodore Nott.

**Agradecimiento: A las personas que han seguido esta saga, ambas partes han salido adelante solo por su apoyo, por sus palabras alentadoras y por mi hermanita Génesis que me jala la oreja y me pone los pies en la tierra para seguir con la historia.**

**Mareliz Luna:** Holi~ Gracias por tu review y por nuestras conversación que me hizo reír bastante, espero seguir en contacto contigo, realmente me agradó conocerte. Besos y ojalá que estés muy bien.

**miripunky:** Oh, cariño, no llores. Ese era solo el primer capítulo, con mis tardanzas y mis misterios de seguro que tendré que enviarte un par de pastillas para los nervios. xDD Gracias por comentar, besos.

**hyugaharuka:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y por leerme! Espero seguir con el interés, es lo único que mantiene a mis lectores enganchados xD Besos y abrazos.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Sí~ Sam tiene muuuucho trabajo, y procuraré que siga metiendo las patas, para que tenga que esforzarse aun más. Muahahaha _–risa malvada-_ xDD Okay, no. Gracias por tu review, cariño. Nos leemos.

**BlackDreamQueen:** Holi, holi~ Bienvenida, querida compatriota, me alegra encontrar otra chilena por aquí. Amo encontrarme con chilensis, me hace pensar que el país no está tan mal por un par de minutos xd Muchas gracias por tu comentario, querida, me alegra saber que te gusten mis otras historias, me agradaria oír tu opinion :Z Por Paul haría cualquier cosa… excepto dejar a Draco, eso no lo hago por nada. Ejem, mejor dejo de divagar. Besos y abrazos.

P.D: ¿Eres de Santiago~?

**Oschii:** ¡Gracias por comentar, querida! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Alertas**: La historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte, probablemente lemmon y violencia. Nunca he recibido quejas por alguna escena subidita de tono, así que supongo que mis alertas son leídas xD

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada es mío! Todo pertenece a las fantásticas J.K y Stephanie. A excepción de uno o dos personajes que han sido inventados por mi _(entre ellos un caliente vampiro llamado Tiago)._

_A/N: _les aconsejo echar un vistazo a mi cuenta de potterfics _(mi cuenta tiene mi nombre anterior: Aurorita Malfoy)_ han creado unas portadas maravillosas para la historia *-*

* * *

Un leve carraspeo fue lo que alertó a Luna sobre la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, alzó su cabeza y le dio una cansada sonrisa a Ginny quien entró con dos cafés en las manos, cerrando la puerta tras ella, se sentó en la silla y miró a Theodore con preocupación.

—Estará bien. –susurró Ginny de forma alentadora.

—El medimago dijo que si hubiésemos tardado un poco más con el traslado Theo habría muerto. –susurró Luna con los labios alzados en una sonrisa temblorosa sin ser capaz de apartar la vista del chico en cuestión.

—Pero no está muerto y eso es lo importante. –dijo Ginny con suavidad, le entregó el café y frunció el ceño:- Estás pálida, Luna.

—Estoy muy cansada. –dijo la rubia sin aliento.

—Deberías… Deberías ir a Forks. Bañarte, comer algo y, uh, pasar un tiempo con Sam…

—No. –susurró Luna moviendo la cabeza lentamente, su mano todavía acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Theodore:- No puedo dejar que él despierte y esté solo.

—Me puedo quedar aquí –dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, Luna tensó su espalda y negó.

—Gracias, Ginevra, pero no.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo para ti? –preguntó la pelirroja de forma amable.

—Gracias por ofrecerlo, Ginny, pero creo que iré yo. –dijo Luna soltando un suspiro cansado y reacomodándose sobre la camilla, acurrucándose contra Theodore.- Merlín, estoy tan cansada.

—Debe ser por la imprenta. Es desgarrador estar tan lejos de Jacob. –dijo Ginny sobando de forma distraída su pecho.- Promete que iras a Forks.

—Iré, Ginny, lo prometo. –dijo Luna bostezando y acurrucándose contra Theodore, Ginny sonrió y besó su cabeza.

—Cualquier cosa, avísame, estaré por aquí. –dijo Ginny antes de salir de la habitación. Luna acarició el cabello de Theodore y suspiró.

—Sé que estás despierto, Theo. –dijo ella distraída. Él soltó una risita seca que terminó convirtiéndose en tos.

—Demonios, esto apesta. –dijo Theodore respirando con esfuerzo, Luna alzó su cabeza y él sonrió de lado.- Veo que tu novio tiene garras.

—Ja. Ja. Que graciosillo. –susurró Luna con una sonrisa antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y hundir su cabeza en su pecho.- Merlín, Theo, casi te pierdo.

— ¿Quieres decir que el mundo estuvo a punto de perder mi belleza? –bromeó Theodore con voz seca:- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Luna, no me iré tan rápido.

—Encima del velador hay agua, Theo, bébela después de la poción reparadora de tejidos. –dijo Luna con cansancio.

— ¿Por qué pareces tan fatigada, Luna? –preguntó él ceñudo, tomó el mentón de la chica y la obligó a levantar su rostro:- Estás pálida, llama a un medimago.

—Estoy bien. –murmuró ella de forma distraída.

—Bien como el infierno. –dijo él antes de cruzarse de brazos:- No tomaré ni una maldita poción hasta que llames a un medimago y hagas que te revisen.

—No es necesario que me revisen, Theo, sé lo que pasa –dijo ella dejando caer su cabeza a su pecho, él cerró sus ojos y esperó que ella le contara que pasó:- Es la imprenta.

—La abstinencia no produce estos síntomas, Luna. –dijo Theodore lentamente y maldijo cuando Luna simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando escuchó su respiración estable supo que se había quedado dormida y suspiró.

_Esto comenzaba a darle un mal presentimiento. _

[*]

Sam miró sus manos fijamente, todavía podía ver la sangre de Nott, espesa y caliente, maldijo mientras se levantaba y las hundía bajo el chorro de agua, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces repitió esa acción. Seguía sintiéndolas sucias.

_Vete. _

_**Te odio. **_

_¡No, Sam! No te acerques._

_**Te odio. **_

_No vuelvas, Sam. _

_**Te odio. **_

Él gruñó, con su cuerpo temblando, y clavó sus ojos en el espejo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenían un color amarillento, uno de agresividad, su boca parecía más pequeña y unos peligrosos colmillos se asomaban de esta.

Mierda. Estaba a medio transformarse.

Clavó sus dedos que tenían garras contra el mueble y tomó profundas respiraciones, limpiando su cabeza, tratando de calmarse. Media hora después él seguía plantado frente el espejo con sus rasgos metamorfoseándose con su lobo.

Y su cabeza no estaba mejor, parecía realmente estar pensando como un animal lo único que gritaba su interior era que Luna era suya. _Suya_. Y que pertenecía a su lado. Que tenía que traerla de regreso.

Gruñó, de acuerdo, y se tambaleó hacia la habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama, hundió su nariz en la almohada y tomó largas bocanadas de aire, luchando por recibir más de aquel placentero y femenino olor.

El olor de _su_ compañera.

La única mujer que le devolvería la cordura.

Alzó su cabeza y aulló, sin importarle que estuviese alertando a los vecinos o a su manada, él iba a tener a su mujer de regreso y acabaría lo que había empezado.

Mataría a Theodore Nott.

Y se quedaría con Luna.

[*]

—No sé que se habrá apoderado de Sam para dañar a ese chico –dijo Jacob aturdido, Pansy soltó una carcajada seca y movió su mano de forma despectiva, sin molestarse por sentarse en una silla, estaba demasiado cómoda en el regazo de Blaise para eso.

—Celos, eso se apoderó del capullo. –espetó ella colocando sus ojos en blanco antes de enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Blaise quien sonrió divertido.

—Ustedes dos, no se pongan cariñositos en el sillón de Jake –dijo Ginny dándole una palmada a la mano de Blaise que trataba de colarse bajo la blusa negra que llevaba Pansy:- Jake, creo que deberías mantener un ojo sobre él. Podría cometer otra estupidez.

—Concuerdo con Ginny. –dijo Leah mientras mecía ligeramente a Victorie:- Podría cambiar a medias.

— ¿Uh?

—Es una posibilidad –dijo Leah con voz seca, sin darle más explicaciones al confundido Jacob quien frunció su ceño y asintió:- Que vaya Quil. O Jared.

—Oye, Ginny, ¿ese que está afuera, parado en medio de esta asquerosa tormenta, no es Potter? –dijo Pansy alzando una ceja y mirando de forma burlesca al chico que vivió.

La taza de Ginny se quedó congelada a medio camino y ella le dio un vistazo a Jacob quien sonrió de forma tensa y dio un lento cabezazo. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no se movió, con los ojos clavados en los de su compañero. Hermione aclaró su garganta y ambos le miraron inseguros.

—No se preocupen, yo hablaré con él, ¿vamos a casa, amor? –preguntó Hermione levantándose y sonriendo a Paul quien pasó una mano por su hombro y asintió. Todos se despidieron de forma casual y ellos salieron al encuentro del empapado niño que vivió.

Astoria agarró su bolso y caminó con sus tacones resonando en el piso, con Brady tras ella como un cachorrito perdido, la rubia arqueó una ceja hacia el grupo y luego chasqueó su lengua.

—No sé ustedes, pero por mí que Uley, el grandísimo hijo de puta, se muera. Voy a la casa de Theodore a ordenarle a sus elfos que estén preparados para su llegada. –espetó ella de forma indiferente y luego besó la mejilla de Victorie y desapareció, Brady maldijo y rascó su nuca.

—Me está ignorando. –dijo él viéndose miserable antes de hundir sus manos en sus bolsillos y marcharse.

Pansy y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada rápida y luego hicieron una mueca, sí, definitivamente Astoria se estaba comportando como una perra con Brady. Pero ellas no iban a intervenir en eso. No podían. La misma chica se los había prohibido.

—Nosotros también nos marchamos, no vaya a ser que Vic se nos enferme –dijo Leah ceñuda, besó la mejilla de sus amigas y luego se giró hacia Charlie quien parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido.- Vamos, flojo, llévanos a casa.

—Eso, Weasley, limítate a ser un chofer. –bromeó Pansy con una ceja alzada, Charlie como respuesta le enseñó el dedo medio, sonriendo:- ¡Saludos a Billy~!

— ¡Que te jodan, Parkinson!

Ella rió con los ojos encendidos y miró a Blaise con la cabeza ladeada:- Están cuestionando tu rendimiento, Zabini.

—Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, no puedo permitir eso –dijo él con su rostro lleno de horror, se levantó con Pansy colgada de su cuello y la besó profundamente, ignorando los sonidos de asco que hacía Ginny junto a Jacob y desaparecieron sin siquiera despedirse.

—Esos dos son unos pervertidos –dijo Jake divertido, Ginny rió y lo besó.

—Oh, sí que lo son~ -murmuró ella contra sus labios, él gruñó y la recostó sobre el sofá.- pero a veces cuestiono si nosotros somos más pervertidos que ellos.

—Mmm~ -Jacob lamió el cuello de la pelirroja y lo mordió, succionó y besó. Ella gimió arqueando su cuerpo cuando él levantó su camiseta y empezó a jugar con sus pechos.

— ¡Oye Jake…!

—Oh mierda, chicos, sentimos interrumpir. –dijo Seth riendo. Jacob cubrió a Ginny quien rió por las expresiones avergonzadas del chico y bajó su polera antes de sentarse, Seth aclaró su garganta y soltó otra risa al ver como Collin seguía mirando con la boca abierta a la pareja:- Supongo que Leah ya se fue.

— ¡Y tú también te vas! –gritó Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Vale! –exclamó Seth antes de menear las cejas hacia Ginny:- Gracias por quitarle el mal humor, bendita Ginevra.

— ¡FUERA! –gritó Jacob. Seth rió y arrastró al boquiabierto Collin afuera.

[*]

—Pansy estaba de muy buen humor –dijo Charlie con su mentón apoyado en el hombro de Leah quien soltó un largo suspiro y se giró para darle una sonrisa triste.

—Espero que ella realmente pueda ser feliz. Se lo merece.

— ¿Quién merece qué? –preguntó Bill caminando con los pies desnudos por la alfombra, Leah le dio una mirada rápida y tragó en seco.

—Chicos, Lavander va a venir no tendremos tiempo para… -sus palabras se detuvieron cuando Charlie hundió su nariz en su cuello, dando una ligera mordida:- mmm… ¡Charlie, basta!

Ambos rieron y alzaron las manos retrocediendo por la mirada de enojo de la chica.

—Está bien, nada de manoseo hasta después que Lav-Lav se marche. –dijo Bill haciendo una x sobre su corazón.

— ¿Cómo la llamaste? –preguntó Leah alzando una ceja.

—Lav-Lav. –repitió Bill ladeando su cabeza ligeramente confundido.

—Uh… ¿no sabes que Ron salió con Lavander? –preguntó Charlie sorprendido. Leah parpadeó lentamente y negó. Ambos silbaron por lo bajo.

—Tuvieron una relación bastante tormentosa –susurró Bill sentándose en la alfombra frotando sus manos y acercándolas a la chimenea:- Principalmente porque él empezó a salir con ella para tener la atención de Hermione.

—Y porque nuestro hermanito es un capullo –dijo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros.

Leah abrió su boca pero luego la cerró de golpe, lentamente, frunció su ceño, Bill hizo una mueca y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Al principio eran dos críos, era su primera novia y Lavander era _-según Ginny- _una perra asfixiante y besucona. –informó Bill.

—Pero luego, la guerra nos cambió a todos. Suponemos que Ron fue en busca de Lavander porque estaba frustrado y dolido cuando Hermione le dijo que las cosas entre ellos no iban a resultar –dijo Charlie con calma.

—Y ella lo permitió. –dijo Leah siguiendo el ritmo de la historia con rapidez.

—Lavander creía amar a Ron.

—Sucedió lo mismo con Newton. –susurró Leah sentándose junto a Bill mirando el fuego de forma reflexiva.

—Lo cual nos dice que Lavander tiene carencias emocionales o no tiene idea de lo que es amar. –dijo Charlie con suavidad y luego aclaró su garganta mirando a ambos con su rostro encendido por el entusiasmo:- Mañana pediré que me trasladen a Gringotts.

—Noooo… ¡Leah! ¡Charlie me saldrá hasta en la sopa! –reclamó Bill haciendo un puchero y Leah rió divertida.

—Yo se lo sugerí –dijo ella sonriendo de forma amplia, chocando sus palmas con las de Charlie quien le guiñó un ojo.

—Putos Slytherin, te están volviendo mala. –dijo Bill de forma dramática y Leah alzó su ceja y negó.

—Equivocado, Señor Weasley, yo era mala desde antes de conocer a Blaise y Pansy –dijo ella divertida. Y ambos rieron.

—Yo soy testigo de esa maldad. –dijo Seth lanzándose sobre el sillón, Leah le frunció el ceño.

— ¡Pies fuera, muchacho!

—Vale, mami –dijo él de forma bromista.

—Sentimos haber entrado así, Leah, pero la puerta estaba abierta –dijo Lavander con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Y ustedes tres venían juntos? –preguntó Charlie divertido.

—Nop. –dijo Collin sentándose al lado de Seth:- Nos encontramos aquí afuera. Suerte que ustedes no estaban a punto de follar como Jake y Ginny.

Leah se puso de pie y les miró ceñudo.

—Si vienen a comer es mejor que se larguen. –dijo ondeando su mano de forma despectiva y luego miró con seriedad a la chica.- Lavander, tenemos que partir decorando la habitación de Vic…

— ¡Mala hermana! –gritó Seth con el ceño profundamente fruncido, luego sonrió tímidamente hacia los chicos:- ¿puedo sacar algo de su refri?

—No es una buena idea. –dijo Bill soltando un resoplido.

—Cuñadito, mejor ándate antes que tu hermana vuelva a ser Slytherin. –dijo Charlie sonando un tanto incomodo.

Seth abrió su boca y luego la cerró, hundiendo sus hombros y asintiendo, Bill supo enseguida que algo no iba bien, golpeó ligeramente el pecho de Charlie y este se levantó pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de Collin.

—Ey, cuéntame sobre mi hermanita, eso me dará la excusa de ir a romperle un par de huesos a ese Black. –dijo Charlie de forma ligera, Bill se colocó una camiseta antes de seguir a Seth quien ya estaba en el patio de la casa, caminaba lentamente.

— ¡Oye, Seth! –exclamó Bill alargando sus zancadas para alcanzarlo, Seth colocó su habitual sonrisa pero al pelirrojo no le engañaba, algo no iba bien:- ¿Quieres hablar? Soy un buen oyente.

—Gracias, Bill, pero no es necesario. –dijo Seth con su sonrisa mucho más tensa luego agregó en apenas un murmullo:- Todo está bien.

—Vale. Cuando quieras hablar, sabes que las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas para ti, eres parte de nuestra familia. –dijo Bill dándole un amable apretón al hombro de Seth quien asintió, cabizbajo antes de darle la espalda y salir corriendo. Sea lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo comenzaba a destrozar al espíritu juguetón del chico.

Tendría que hablar con Leah, no sería bueno presionar a Seth pero tampoco estaba demás mantener un ojo sobre él.

Hermione bebió de su café con su ceño fruncido, Harry bajó su cabeza evitando su mirada, soltando un suspiro tembloroso que le partió el alma, dejó su taza de lado y le dio un apretón a la mano de su amigo.

— ¿Harry? ¿Puedes decirme que está mal?

—Maldita sea, Hermione, la extraño. –murmuró Harry desesperado, sus ojos volaron de sus manos a su rostro con impotencia y ella sintió el picor de sus lágrimas al notar lo sincero que era su dolor.- La amo. Estar sin ella es la peor cosa que te tenido que pasar en mi vida.

—Merlín, Harry, sabes que haría lo que sea para ayudarte… -susurró Hermione levantándose y cambiando su puesto para estar a su lado, le dio otro apretón a la mano de Harry, quien bajó su cabeza esperando que ella continuara:- Sin embargo, sé que es desgarrador alejarse de la imprenta. No puedo imaginar un día de mi vida sin Paul. Por otro lado, Pansy es la compañera de uno de los chicos de la manada pero algo sucedió y… bueno, la has visto con Zabini.

— ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad…?

—No te hagas esto, Harry –susurró Hermione con suavidad, apartando el flequillo que cubría los ojos de su amigo que soltó un sollozo ahogado y ella le abrazó con fuerza hasta que él gimoteó que lo estaba asfixiando:- Lo siento.

—Gracias. –dijo él apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro y luego de un largo pero cómodo silencio, acarició suavemente su barriga:- Entonces, ¿ya sabes la fecha de parto?

—No, todavía no. Mañana tengo un chequeo y tras eso me llamaron para una entrevista del ministerio, pero supongo que ya lo sabías.

— ¿Yo? Nah. –dijo él con una sonrisa juguetona, Hermione rió dándole una palmada en el hombro, Harry se enderezó cuando oyó el gruñido de Paul y alzó sus manos alegando inocencia.- Ey, tu mujer es mi hermana de alma, no vayas a reaccionar mal.

—De todas formas, manos fuera. –dijo Paul con una sonrisa que trataba de ser amistosa pero que terminó siendo demasiado dura. Hermione rió y luego miró a Harry con suavidad.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, Harry, no es la ocasión que quería para decir esto, pero _bah_, habrá que improvisar. –dijo ella agitando su mano y le envió una sonrisa amorosa a Paul quien puso sus ojos en blanco, él terminó con la distancia y colocó una mano en su hombro, asintiendo.

—Hombre, queremos que seas el padrino de nuestro bebé.

—Mierda –dijo Harry ganándose una mirada de reproche de Hermione, él abrió y cerró su boca antes de jadear.- ¿Yo?

—Si, Harry, aunque tendré que colocarle tapones al bebé cuando esté cerca de ti, no quiero que aprenda palabrotas, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para limpiar el vocabulario del señor Lahote –dijo Hermione ceñuda. Harry soltó otro sonido ahogado antes de reír y abrazarla, ganándose otro gruñido por parte de Paul.

—Creí que escogerías a Charlie. –dijo Harry con sorpresa, luego suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros.- Yo… no sé si lo haré bien. Teddy últimamente… no sé qué pasa con él. No quiere jugar y se ha retraído. Me ignora, pero llora si no le pongo atención.

Los ojos de Hermione se entornaron y ella apoyó su mano contra su barriga luego se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas que apenas eran capaces de entenderse.

—Harry, ¿hace cuanto tiempo Teddy está actuando así?

—Las últimas dos semanas.

—Merlín. Harry. Mañana llévalo a San Mungo. Encontrémonos ahí. Tengo una teoría…

— ¿Me puedes decir que pasa?

Ella negó, con fuerza, y luego señaló la chimenea con un escueto 'mañana', Harry besó su mejilla y le dio un apretón a la mano de Paul, antes de entrar a la chimenea, agarró un puñado de polvos y luego sonrió con torpeza.

—Por supuesto que acepto ser el padrino de su hijo, pero comprendería si tienen más opciones. –dijo él antes de exclamar su dirección y desaparecer, Paul envolvió con sus brazos a Hermione y besó su nuca.

—Sea lo que sea que te esté angustiando lo podremos superar, Hermione. –susurró él acariciando su barriga y luego besando su hombro.- Todo saldrá bien.

Inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras, Quil irrumpió en su casa, con el rostro pálido y aturdido.

—S-Sam no está.

— ¿Cómo que no está? –preguntó Paul con brusquedad, estrechando sus ojos y tensando su cuerpo, Quil soltó una palabrota ganándose una mirada punzante de parte de Hermione y pasó su mano por su cabello en repetidas ocasiones.

—Lo perdí de vista por un segundo y no pueden encontrar su maldito rastro. Jake está en casa de Leah, estamos todos moviéndonos en su búsqueda. Dios, Paul, él esta descontrolado…

—Luna –susurró Hermione y luego se tambaleó hacia la chimenea, rebuscó un par de papeles y se inclinó tirando un puñado de polvos flu leyendo con voz firme la dirección. Su rostro se oscureció al no tener respuesta y Paul la alejó de la chimenea entre sus brazos.

—Dile al resto que trataré de ir lo antes posible. –espetó Paul antes de darle la espalda a Quil y llevar a Hermione a la habitación, la recostó en silencio y acarició su cabello:- Cuidaré de Luna, Hermione, aunque para eso tenga que pasar por encima de mi Alfa.

Pansy bostezó y se estiró perezosamente, Blaise jugueteó con su cabello con la mirada fija en el techo, la pelinegra frunció ligeramente su ceño antes de sentarse sobre sus caderas y obligarlo a enfocarse en ella.

—Algo está carcomiendo tu cabeza, Zabini. –dijo ella deslizando su dedo índice por su pecho, de forma sensual:- ¿Algo va mal en tus misteriosos negocios?

—Mis negocios no son misteriosos. –dijo él enviando una caliente mirada por su cuerpo y luego regresando a su rostro con una sonrisa ladeada:- Dime, Parkinson, ¿no estás cansada de moverte de Forks a Londres cada día?

—Bueno, el cambio de horario apesta y he comenzado a tener un par de problemas con el sueño pero creo que eso tiene que ver con el hecho que no quieres salir de mi cama, Zabini.

—O del sillón, de la cocina y del baño. –susurró él acariciando sus pechos desnudos y guiñándole un ojo.

—Merlín, trato de tener una conversación seria contigo, Zabini. –murmuró ella jadeante, Blaise soltó una carcajada seca y luego hundió su mano en su cabello obligándola a aceptar su tentador beso, abrió sus labios, permitiendo que su lengua se hundiese demandante en su boca, apoderándose de cada centímetro de su boca, su mano envolvió su pecho, su pulgar acariciando con lentitud su pezón. Gimoteó molesta cuando él se alejó con expresión satisfecha.

—Creí que querías hablar –dijo Blaise con falsa inocencia, sin embargo, su voz enronquecida y su cuerpo demostraba su estado de excitación. Pansy gruñó y le dio un pequeño golpe a su pecho, ondulando sus caderas contra las suyas, frotándose contra su erección.

—Me gustaba el rumbo que estábamos tomando y no pareces estar negándote. –dijo ella lamiendo sus labios con sus ojos fijos en la boca de Blaise que se había torcido en una sonrisa lujuriosa. Merlín, aquel hombre era irresistible.

Él le dio una palmada y la hizo girar, quedando sobre ella, Pansy arqueó su espalda amando la forma en que su pecho se frotaba contra el suyo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo un par de cosas que hacer. –dijo él antes de levantarse estirando sus músculos.

—Zabini, estás jugando un juego peligroso. –susurró ella viendo como él se encogía de hombros y entraba al baño:- ¡Haré que te arrepientas, hijo de puta!

—Mi mamá sigue amándote, cara.

Ella gruñó y apretó sus labios cubriéndose con las tapas. Su piel cosquilleaba de una forma molesta, un picor extraño, apretando su labio inferior con sus dientes rascó distraídamente su vientre, luego su brazo derecho. Luego empezó a tener escalofríos.

Se estremeció una y otra vez, su pecho apretado, trató de inhalar profundamente, pero parecía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Ella abrió su boca, preparada para gritar, pero luego hundió su rostro contra la almohada, obligándose a retener los quejidos. Últimamente, el hechizo que mantenía a ralla los síntomas de la imprenta no estaba funcionando.

Necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia, pero no sabía qué. Theodore estaba muy jodido para decirle que el hechizo que había creado no estaba funcionando y acercarse a Embry no era una opción.

'_¿Vas a perdonarme alguna vez?'_

Ella se estremeció y cubrió sus oídos. Odiaba hasta su voz. El hijo de puta seguía metido en su cabeza desde el matrimonio de Hermione y Paul… Cuando le había preguntado esa estupidez. ¿Perdonarlo? Primero salía con Potter y se convertía en la mejor amiga de Daphne Greengrass.

Un par de gotas la sobresaltó, Blaise alzó una ceja y luego estrujó una toalla empapada de agua fría sobre su pecho, ella gritó por el cambio de temperatura y tensó su cuerpo de golpe, fulminando al moreno con la mirada. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir alivio por lograr salir de aquel estupor.

— ¿Qué esperas? Te invito a desayunar ya que tienes tantas ganas de hablar.

—Te odio –dijo ella con falso enojo, levantándose y alzando su mentón de forma estirada.- Voy a ducharme. Espérame en el callejón Diagon.

—No. Hoy vamos a Italia. –dijo él mientras se secaba con una toalla de forma minuciosa, tentándola a propósito. Pansy parpadeo lentamente, tratando de no seguir su jueguito y repasó sus palabras, mordió su labio inferior y le miró consternada.

— ¿No planeas llevarme a ver a tu madre, verdad? –preguntó horrorizada, él rió, divertido y negó. Pansy suspiró aliviada y luego ondeó su mano:- Ella realmente me traumó, Zabini.

Él volvió a reír antes de instarla a ir a bañarse, Pansy corrió a hacerlo, entusiasmada con la idea de ir a Italia. Blaise se vistió y miró por un par de segundos la cajita que mantenía en sus pantalones, luego, la volvió a dejar en su lugar y negó.

Todavía no.

_Un paso a la vez. _

Primero el cortejo.

Ella volvió con rapidez, secando su cabello con un rápido hechizo, colocándose un conjunto de ropa interior que lo hacía siempre volverse loco y encima un vestido de seda que le quedaba como segunda piel, enmarcando sus curvas, se maquilló y luego se subió a unos zapatos que hacían que sus piernas parecieran ser interminables.

Sería un largo, largo, largo día.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi casa, dolcezza_. _–dijo él amando la sorpresa que se apoderó de las facciones de la chica, pasó un brazo por su cintura pegándola a su pecho y desapareció pensando que las cosas estaban yendo muy bien.

_En un par de semanas, Pansy se convertiría por fin en su mujer. _

_El cortejo acababa de empezar._

Astoria miró fijamente por la ventana, cogiendo de forma distraída su taza de té y llevándola a sus labios mecánicamente, podía escuchar las animadas conversaciones a su alrededor y cuando alguien mencionó su nombre, recorrió la habitación y alzó su ceja de forma arrogante, molesta por haber sido sacada de sus reflexiones, su madre le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse y le sonrió antes de hacer un gesto y sonreír ampliamente.

—Draco ha llegado.

Ella reprimió la arcada y sonrió, obligando a un sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas, se levantó, como si sintiera impaciencia, y alisó su vestido rojo. Varias personas cuchichearon, encantadas por su actitud y por su belleza. Hipócritas. Quiso gritarles, golpearlos, hechizarlos, hacer cualquier cosa para salir de ahí cuanto antes y terminar con esa maldita farsa.

Esto es solo el comienzo, se recordó con frustración y cuando Draco entró a la habitación, con sus ojos grises deslizándose por su cuerpo, con una sonrisa torcida, estuvo a punto de gritar que prefería ir a Azkaban, pero se contuvo pensando que ella saldría de esa mierda intacta. Probablemente, en otra ocasión, ella se habría derretido por la mirada del rubio, sus bragas no estarían secas y obviamente no tendría que fingir aquella emoción. Lo amó. Y ahora no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese asco, pero eso no parecía molestar a Draco, de hecho, parecía divertirlo. Hijo de puta retorcido.

—Buenas tardes, amor. –dijo él, besando sus nudillos y luego acariciando su mejilla con infinita dulzura. Astoria se obligó a no retroceder ni a lanzarle su taza de té hirviendo en las pelotas, de hecho, ella se apoyó más cerca y le envió una mirada de lo que suponía erra adoración.

—Buenas tardes, Draco –susurró de regreso, antes de estampar una sonrisa discreta en su rostro y colgarse a su brazo mientras él saludaba de forma educada a los invitados de 'la pequeña fiesta pre-casamiento' que había preparado la señora Greengrass.

Lo que parecieron años después ella fue capaz de retirarse un par de segundos al baño, dejando atrás a los magos y a las indiscretas brujas, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y llamó a uno de los pocos elfos en el que podía confiar, apareció inmediatamente, con sus ojos saltones llenos de preocupación.

— ¿La señorita llamó a Dix?

—Sí, escucha, necesito que vayas a la mansión Nott lo más pronto posible. Dile a los elfos que se preparen para la llegada de Theodore que tuvo un pequeño accidente, estará acompañado por Luna, que se encarguen de todo. –dijo Astoria con lentitud, dejando que el pequeño elfo siguiera su orden al pie de la letra, él asintió y desapareció con un chasqueo de dedos. Sintiéndose agotada abrió el grifo y lavó su rostro de forma minuciosa, luego, lo hizo con sus manos, fregando con mayor fuerza la parte donde había posado sus asquerosos labios Malfoy, después de todo, no tenía idea a quien besó antes de eso. Cuando escuchó un leve chasqueo gruñó.- ¿Qué coño se te olvidó?

— ¿A si recibes a tus invitados, Greengrass? Merlín, los modales de las brujas de esta época no son nada buenos.

Astoria permitió que una sonrisa real se colara a sus labios y se giró con mayor entusiasmo del que había previsto, para observar a Tiago, él estaba sentado en el borde de la tina, con las cejas alzadas y la boca torcida de forma divertida.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué época eres, vampiro.

—Vampiro-brujo, querida, aunque más brujo que vampiro. –dijo él con calma y luego sonrió:- es bueno mantener el misterio, según sé a las mujeres le gusta eso. Pero lamento decepcionarte, no tengo ni siquiera cincuenta.

—Seguramente tienes diecinueve o algo así.

—Veintiuno –dijo él inflando su pecho, Astoria soltó una carcajada divertida y luego cubrió su boca dándole una mirada inquieta a la puerta:- Tranquila, brujita, puse un hechizo. No quería que estuviesen fisgoneando nuestra conversación.

Repentinamente el aire se puso denso, ella había sentido eso solo una vez, cuando Tiago había 'amenazado' con irse, aunque él había regresado un par de días después como si nada pasara. Astoria tensó su espalda y le miró incomoda.

— ¿Por qué coño está Malfoy rondándote de nuevo?

—Tengo que casarme con él. –respondió ella con suavidad, Tiago alzó una ceja, perplejo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que casarte con él?

—Problemas judiciales. –espetó Astoria de forma escueta. Él reflexionó por un momento antes de levantarse, caminando hacia ella con pasos depredadores.

—Supongo que esto será un matrimonio falso, sin besuqueos y sin reconciliaciones. Sin amor.

—Sí, eso se supone. –dijo Astoria apretando sus labios, frunciendo su ceño, molesta por la idea de volver a enamorarse de Draco pero también horrorizada por un matrimonio sin amor.- Antes que lo digas, no. No puedo negarme, no puedo fugarme y no puedo tener un amante. Será falso pero los matrimonios mágicos tienen un apartado en el que indica claramente que la mujer no puede ser infiel o puede ser juzgada y llevada a Azkaban. Y eso no tendría sentido si quiero descubrir en qué está metida mi madre.

—Entonces, deberías seguirles el juego. –dijo él con calma, con su voz baja para no causarle más problemas. Astoria abrió su boca y luego la cerró.

—Eso pretendo hacer. –dijo Astoria soltando un suspiro cansado.

—Cásate con el bastardo, Tori, hazlos creer que estás con ellos y luego juega tus propios movimientos. –susurró él antes de apartar un mechón de su cabello y mirarle con sus ojos carmines de pies a cabeza, con visible lujuria.

—Pero, si me caso con él tendré que ser fiel, Tiaguito –susurró ella sonriendo de forma superior y enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del vampiro quien le miró con aprobación:- ¿Eso no va contra de _tu juego_?

—Un poquito. –respondió Tiago con voz reflexiva, Astoria bufó y trató de alejarse, pero él envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho:- Tendré que reprimir mis ganas de desgarrarle la garganta al hijo de puta, pero si me aguanté con el perrito puedo hacerlo con ese debilucho.

—Deja de decirle perrito o cachorro o cualquier cosa. Su nombre es Brady. –dijo Astoria apretando sus labios con molestia, luchando por salir de sus brazos.

—Bueno, Astoria, sin sobrenombres para el niñ… para Brady –dijo Tiago sonriendo ampliamente, sin importarle dejar al descubierto sus colmillos, joder, a Astoria le gustaban sus colmillos, el vampiro acarició su yugular con su pulgar y luego le miró con seriedad:- Si decides aceptar meterte en esta mierda, tendrás que dejar a todos atrás, darles la espalda y hacer cosas que les repugnarán y queprobablemente no te quieran perdonar por un tiempo…

—Merlín, ni siquiera pensé en eso –espetó Astoria con sarcasmo, Tiago bufó y le miró con mayor seriedad.

—Estoy exponiendo los hechos. Le darás la espalda a todos, incluido a tu toy boy pero yo no pienso dar un paso atrás. –dijo él con calma, acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos y sonrió de lado al ver la sorpresa que se instaló en los ojos de la chica.- Voy a apoyar tu decisión sea cual sea. Pero ni Malfoy, ni Brady, ni nadie se interpondrá en que seas mía.

Ella mojó sus labios y le miró con el rostro inexpresivo, no dijo nada por largos segundos, luego hundió su cabeza en su pecho soltando un largo suspiro.

—No sé qué hacer contigo, vampiro.

—Yo tengo un par de planes para hacer juntos, brujita…–dijo él con sus labios deslizándose por su mandíbula, dirigiéndose a sus labios, ella se estremeció y luego lentamente se relajó en sus brazos, pero aquello solo duró un par de segundos.

—Astoria Greengrass. –siseó alguien tocando la puerta.- Sal inmediatamente, los invitados están preguntando por ti.

Tiago le miró con las cejas en alto y sonrió, con sus hoyuelos marcándose excesivamente. —Amorcito, creo que estás haciendo enojar a alguien.

—No me llames amorcito –dijo ella colocando sus ojos en blanco y luego soltando un suspiro cansado, moviendo su varita, quitando el hechizo de silencio que Tiago había colocado:- Ya voy, madre.

Tiago abrió su boca para decirle que la volvería a ver pronto, pero antes de poder hacerlo, ella hundió su mano en su cabello y lo besó. Duro. Rápido. Y luego salió por la puerta casi corriendo, dejando tras ella a un vampiro sorprendido.

Luna miró alrededor sintiéndose confundida, al principio no reconoció el lugar, pero luego empezó a sentir una familiaridad que la tranquilizó. Bostezó, luchando por quitarse la bruma que le estaba rodeando la cabeza.

Sintió una mano fría posarse sobre su frente y luego contra su mejilla, enfocó su vista y sonrió levemente hacia Theodore.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –preguntó con voz pastosa.

—Casi doce horas –dijo él con seriedad, luego se arrodilló a su lado y le miró fijamente. Luna parpadeó sintiéndose un poco confundida.- Tuviste fiebre. Quería llevarte a Forks pero creí que no era buena idea después de lo que pasó. El medimago no sabe lo que tienes, y esto no son los síntomas de la abstinencia.

—No sé qué pasa. –dijo ella bostezando y cerrando sus ojos.- pero sigo cansada.

Él le dio un golpecito a su mejilla que la sobresaltó y la hizo entornar los ojos, Luna perdió la respiración al verlo tan cerca, Theodore frunció su ceño y colocó sus manos frías alrededor de su rostro, apoyó su frente contra la suya en un intento de mantener su temperatura baja.

—No podemos dejar que esto continúe –susurró él y ella no sabía a lo que se refería, pero le agradó la forma en que su aliento chocó contra sus labios. ¿Hablaba de su cercanía? Ella no quería que se alejara, se sentía muy bien tenerlo cerca.- Tenemos que descubrir que está sucediendo contigo. ¿Luna, me estás escuchando?

Ella asintió, aturdida, y luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Pero aquello tomaba demasiada energía. Repentinamente Theodore maldijo y la instó a quitarse su chaleco, la camiseta era delgada y la dejaba demasiado expuesta a su mirada, se sonrojó ligeramente, pero él no se detuvo, movió un poco su cuello y buscó algo. Algo que Luna no comprendió. Luego su nariz se rozó suavemente contra la piel de su mandíbula.

—Estás ovulando. –dijo él con el ceño fruncido, Luna parpadeó lentamente, completamente perdida, pero Theo una vez más no parecía estar hablando con ella sino para sí mismo:- ¿no tuviste sexo con Uley, verdad, Luna?

—No.

— ¿Y él, en algún momento, te mordió?

— ¿Morderme? –preguntó ella aturdida, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

— ¿Lo hizo?

—No. –respondió en un gemido atontado. No podía poner sus ideas en orden, usualmente, ella comprendía enseguida hacia donde iban dirigidos los pensamientos de Theodore.

—Hijo de puta. –espetó Theodore sobresaltándola, luego, la tomó entre sus brazos y gruñó.- Bajaste de peso.

—Últimamente no sentía mucho apetito.

—Oh, deberías haberlo hecho. –espetó Theodore con brusquedad, luego empezó a caminar sin molestarse en bajarla, se deslizó por los pasillos como un alma en pena y se metió al despacho donde dejó a Luna sentada sobre un escritorio:- No te quedes dormida, Luna.

—Pero Theo…

—No te quedes dormida –dijo él con el ceño fruncido:- O tendré que darte otra palmadita.

—No me gustan las palmaditas –gimoteó Luna como una niña malcriada, y bostezó, Theodore sonrió con suavidad y acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos antes de apartarse de golpe y perderse entre los estantes con rapidez.

_Necesitaba encontrar respuestas cuanto antes._

**-O-**

**Uh... Bien, para ser sincera, no sé que diablos tiene Luna con Theodore, así que _realmente_ recibo sugerencias por muy descabelladas que sean. Me gustó bastante el capitulo, espero que a ustedes también, espero comentarios -inserte corazón-.**

**Los amo a todos -lanza besos-**

**Review, que no muerdo... _no mucho xDDD_**


End file.
